


APH【中露】事不过三

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU簧文……是簧文所以没有简介，我也不知道为什么想搞的是簧色结果写这么长簧色却很少……是因为我下意识的对老王的性能力没有信心吗？（大胆！因为我十分的喜爱地摊簧色文学，所以这里的老王也十分的地摊和簧色，但没有文学，此外中露我都走肾了，走心我容易伤心： （十分抱歉，总之一切的OOC都属于我！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	APH【中露】事不过三

王耀辞职后当了导游。他以前有个铁饭碗，九千多人录取他一个，四舍五入约等于万里挑一，然而没几年他觉得自己活成了一个痔疮，简而言之，出头容易被割掉缩回去又憋屈，而且整天坐办公室也确实容易得痔疮。在一次成功的痔疮手术之后，王耀的思路突然变得前所未有的清晰，宛如被激光滋滋烧掉的是塞在脑子里的东西，他当下就决定自己创业。王耀看病时在肛肠科认识了一个卖痔疮膏的医药代表，他从他手里买下了倒闭膏药厂的库存，贴上新的包装当眼霜卖。不得不说，痔疮膏确有奇效，眼部细纹根本不是个事，用上此膏，屁眼上的褶子都可以熨平——这就是痔疮膏药厂倒闭的秘诀。只是，随着消费者自我保护意识逐年的提高，三无产品毫无销路，很快，王耀屈服于口腹之欲成为了私人旅行社的地接，可以说，至今为止，这个万里挑一的人才取得的最大人生成是没有饿死。

说起导游的工作，是王耀在路口和人吵架，把那人气走之后，捡起对方扔下的旗子带着十几个人转悠了一下午这么顺便得到的。基本上，能说话会走路的都能做导游，做得好不好则全看本人的嘴上功夫，不同于在白事上给人吹唢呐，或者是给人口交，以上的两件事都要需要拿出点真材实料的东西：听得到的音乐，以及一滩黏糊糊的精液，除非吹唢呐是来给白事的主角口交的，那纯属瞎忙活。一些工作，诸如导游，导购，任何培训机构的老师，发廊里的各种老师，甚至是写文章的，搞科研的……毫不夸张的说，一个人，只要勇于胡说并且能够自圆其说，肯定能有所成就。

这正是王耀所擅长的，没有多久，他就在这行里如鱼得水。分两方面来说，一来，他是真的知识渊博能言善道，不口交也能把人搞的晕晕乎乎同时又心情愉快；二来，王耀这个人长得非常好看，大眼睛双眼皮，鼻子嘴巴灵巧秀气，皮肤细白，留着长发，风华正茂气质高雅，看着就是一个翩翩的公子，很是引人注目。现在他是被卖不出去的痔疮膏折腾得有些消瘦，脸上有棱有角的，小时候一张鹅蛋脸粉嘟嘟的，特别惹人喜爱。举例来说，一次托儿所要拍照，老师给每个小朋友都涂了粉色的口红，额头上点了红点，放了学他妈接他回家顺路买菜，嫌小孩麻烦把他捆自行车上停菜场门口自己进去了。出来一看，好几个老人家朝王耀兜里塞钱，摸他脸，鞠躬拜他，说怎么看这相貌都是菩萨神仙下凡，不管有啥用反正先搞一下迷信活动——后来他妈把钱拿去打麻将输了个精光，还赔了一百多块，足以说明破除迷信的重要性。

然而王耀是从来都不迷信的，他也不觉得凡事只要靠漂亮的脸蛋就行，他相信在导游这行取得的成绩都是自己认认真真的胡说八道把游客们连哄带骗赶进商店叫他们花十倍价格买下各种毫无意义的产品所造就的。因为天地良心，众所周知，廉价旅行团就是靠强制消费赚钱的，唯一不太道德的只有他占用了工作时间推销自己的痔疮眼霜。但是讲道理，会参加这种旅行团的多半是喜爱贪便宜的中老年人，中老年人都是需要祛皱的，所以总的来说，这也不算什么坏事。不过这次王耀带着团，一路上都觉得怪怪的，莫名其妙的心神不宁，也没顾上痔疮膏的买卖，总在琢磨到底是哪里不对头。吃过午饭，车开到所谓专卖土特产的酒厂门前，他笑容满面的把游客送下车看他们走进商店，想这荒山野岭的，店门一锁，里面一个个身经百战，全副武装的导购，不买个千八百的都出不来，总算放下心来，趁这功夫，他能在车上休息个半小时一小时的。

司机小刘也在休息，坐在驾驶室里抽着烟，问他，“说好这趟有两个外国大美女的，咋没瞧见？”

“人家有事，临时换人了。”王耀往汽车座椅上一倒，大大的伸了一个懒腰，嘴里抱怨，“唉，我这天天叨叨叨的，费神！脑门胀！”

“唉，害我眼巴巴的盼着，真没劲！你说是不是，小王哥？总是老太太老头的，你肯定也想换点新鲜的看看吧。”王耀入行晚，大家都叫他小王，但实际上他岁数不小了，小刘勉为其难的加了个哥。说着，小刘弹飞了手上的烟蒂，不满意的追问，“换了谁啊？也女的吗？”

从规章制度上来讲，客户资料是不该透露的，但这杂牌旅行社能有什么职业道德，接到游客资料一看有漂亮的外国妞立即到处散布消息，小刘这家伙也和广大毫无自知之明的男性一样，好像只要他看得上人家，他就有机会，简直痴人说梦话，比癞蛤蟆还要不可理喻。王耀懒得说他，头也不回的往后一指，“不就是一直坐最后一排的外国人嘛，金头发的，长老高的那个。”

“小声点，我看他没下车，还在后面呢。”小刘嘀咕了一声，起身翻出驾驶室，他车开的久了，得了空闲就要去外面伸伸胳膊弯弯腿闲逛一圈。走前朝着王耀露出满口的大黄牙，小声调侃他，“怎么，小王哥，没说动人家啊，就他一个不下去买东西？也对，毕竟是外国人，待遇不一样的嘛！对了，我不锁车门了，你帮我看着哈！”然后笑嘻嘻的跳下了车。

王耀直起身子往后一看，外国人确实是坐在最后一排，他本想多一事不如少一事，把人弄进去大概也买不了啥人参泡酒玉器石头的，但又想，规矩毕竟是规矩，给其他游客摆出个破例的榜样也是不好的，就走过去问他是怎么了。王耀的英语其实很好，无奈对方的英语水平欠佳，也不知道是晕车还是身体不舒服，不怎么愿意开口，两眼直直的看着他，两人叽里咕噜一顿也没说明白到底为什么不愿意下车。王耀被那双浅色的眼睛看得心里发毛，刚想那就算了吧，那人却一伸手，塞过来一张红彤彤的钞票。

看他年纪轻轻，多半是什么留学生，倒是很懂行情，知道导游是要吃回扣的。但王耀看着手里的一百块钱总觉得不舒服，平心而论，这就车中老年人的消费水平，平均下来他肯定抽不到每人一百的成，但回去拿钱和在这里收钱，感觉是完全不同的。他怎么都觉得对方这举动涉嫌羞辱，连忙把钱塞回去，还不忘表现自身的铮铮骨气，大声说道，“NO TIP!”

结果对方不依不饶的又把钱塞给了他，王耀一看，觉得这是硬要把人看扁，更不能服软，胸膛一挺推了回去，他们你一掌我一拳来来去去几个回合，竟然热烈的玩起了你拍一我拍一的儿童游戏。王耀心里有点毛了，这做服务业的，谁没遇过几个不可理喻的客人，但他再生气也不会开口问候对方的母亲，礼不礼貌不说，主要因为王耀是一个同性恋，干不了这事，而且，万一对方的母亲知道并且欣然同意，那他势必要吃亏。当然，他更不会问候别人的男性亲属，虽然王耀是一个同性恋，他也不属鬣狗，不是见了什么都去掏人家的肛门，他在对象的选择上始终保持着高标准严要求的态度，普通人根本入不了他的眼。

王耀表面上微笑着，表现得十分客气，实际上他心里想的都是：有完没完！操！操！操这死洋鬼子！不幸的是，由于想同一件事太多遍无异于给自己下暗示，王耀一不留神想岔了，不由自主的考虑起和对方性交这件事，他盯着人家的脸仔细打量，外国人嘛，高鼻深目，皮肤雪白，只要五官端正都挺好看的，尤其是对方的那双眼睛，粗看觉得是蓝的，凑近了才发现是堇青石般的紫色，非常漂亮，只看得他朦朦胧胧，越来越想入非非。

不管王耀想来想去想了点什么，他唯一没有想到的是，不知道是用完忘了拉上，还是质量问题它自己滑下来的，他的裤链一直处于打开的状态。无巧不成书，他们一个站着一个坐着，王八对上了绿豆，外国人见他下盘有空隙，机不可失的拍过来，试图从下往上塞进他衬衫里，结果攥着钱的手直接插进了王耀的西裤裤裆里。

这种情况虽然尴尬，但也不至于没有解决的办法，照常理来说，首先把手拿出来，再道个歉，问题不大。然而，在同时迟疑了几秒之后，对方露出了柳暗花明又一村的表情，好像这次意外正中他的下怀，他适时的把握住‘机’会，大大方方的在王耀的裤子里摊开手掌，手心紧贴着那里慢慢往上移摸到了小腹。到了这步，就算是被吓傻了也知道意味着什么，王耀都快三十了，正经的恋爱没谈过，炮还是约过的，算不上身经百战也有点经验，就没见过这样的，两人刚见面，对话都没对起来，问候不握手，反而去握人鸡巴的。他一把掐住对方的手腕，要把这只手拉出来，外国人不乐意，大手一个劲往裆里钻，这么拉拉扯扯的，顺理成章的把裤裆里的东西撸得兴致高昂。

这肯定不能怪王耀，他不喝酒，难得抽上几根烟，这是他身体健康反应正常的表现。身体健康的王耀此时头皮不健康了，一阵阵发麻，但是，反正事情已经这么尴尬了，他也破罐子破摔，不管塞得满满当当的裤裆，双手叉腰，直接开了口，“你想要干嘛？”话才出口，王耀就觉得是明知故问，对方来者不善，他也得弄出点气势，干脆挺胯怼他，表示自己不是怕事的怂包，“我说，先撒手行不行！”

外国人不回答，一双眼睛直勾勾的盯着他，这下王耀总算是知道了，这一路来的怪异感觉，就是被这人在背后瞄的。他搞不懂这双眼里隐约冒出那点怒火是为了什么，早上到现在也就三小时，他要关照几十个老头老太，哪里有时间去惹他？再说，就算他们不知在哪儿搞出了矛盾，性骚扰也不是解决问题的办法，王耀想得是上边下边大头小头都不耐烦，又去拨那只咸猪手，结果对方手掌一翻，勾住他腰上的皮带，把他整个人都拉了过来。

“……行了，行了！”王耀也恼了，骂骂咧咧的拉开那些碍事的手指，自己解起了皮带。他是个明白人，知道对方要干什么，更知道时间地点都不对，但他也很久没过过性生活了。

凭王耀的外貌和嘴上功夫，约个人过夜不是问题，只是几年下来，他觉得这样很没有意思，五星级厕所再好也不能拿来当卧室睡。他知道缺了点什么，但始终没去找个固定的对象，正如开头所说，王耀之所以活得像个痔疮，有外因更有内因，自打有了那方面的意识，他就缩头缩脑的把自己与众不同的地方藏了起来，毕竟还没有开放到那种程度，他也没什么高大上的觉悟，假装直男可以活得方便一点。而不管直的弯的，人活着，就是温饱思淫欲，约炮事小，为了解决生理需求可以怎么方便怎么来，正正经经的谈恋爱就完全是两回事了，他没那种打算，也不知道两个男的凑在一起怎么过日子，这打一枪换一个地方，约一炮换一个洞的，自己将来的出路又在哪里？

王耀和数不胜数的痔疮膏共处一室朝夕相处，时常就这个问题想得头晕目眩，兴趣全无，连手淫的兴致也没有。上个月，他实在是憋得慌，去新开的酒吧转了一圈想找个合胃口的放松一下，看了没有十分钟，心里突然烦的要命，灰溜溜的走了。但是刚才，这只手瞎捣鼓的时候，他还是起了反应，脊梁骨就像被啥毛茸茸的东西蹭了一下，熟悉的感觉腾起，像揪起只猫一样，抓着他的后脖子把他提溜了起来。事实就是这样的，王耀是假装，还是躲藏，他身上的这个问题不会消失，他看着对方微卷的金发，漂亮的眼睛，和同样鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆，只觉得心潮澎湃，跃跃欲试。

活到现在，他只和父亲老王坦白过自己的性向。说来不幸，王耀的母亲在他记事之前就因为工伤事故去世了，但他一分钟都没有缺少过母爱，因为老王同王耀一样，相貌出众，婚前婚后丧偶无论哪个时段都拥有众多的追求者，一看男神成了鳏夫，她们纷纷前来照顾父子俩，王耀就是在这些阿姨嬢嬢细心的照料中长大的。有一点必须指出，老王女朋友谈得多，但从来都是一对一单挑，不会脚踏两只船，他也是这样教育王耀的：感情问题十分麻烦，一个就够你喝一壶的了。这样的老王风流潇洒了二十年，没曾想在五十岁那年遇上了真命天女，两人闪电结婚，一退休就和人移居英国去了，慈爱的父亲除了钱，把国内的东西都留给了王耀。临走前，王耀看他爸爸色迷心窍脑子里只有新讨的娘子，想到父子俩也不知道还能见几次面，心中充满了离别的惆怅，怕老人担心自己的终身大事，索性把同性恋的事对他说了。结果老王根本不在乎，他似乎是才想起来自己有个儿子，而不止是自己，这个儿子竟然也是需要寻找人生伴侣的，几秒的疑惑之后，老王就这个问题给了王耀唯一的一句告诫，“你要是打不过呢，就跑。”

现在回想起来，一切都是一环扣着一环的，他爸妈看中了对方的漂亮脸蛋走入了婚姻这个坟墓，于是，王耀以一个非常庸俗的理由诞生在世上，接着，他妈为了回家打麻将，掐着点下班，走到厂门口，正好被货车上翻下来的机器砸碎了脑袋，此后，王耀就过上了和那位住在大观园里的少爷一样的生活，各式各样的女人把他当成块宝贝伺候着，令他一度怀疑是这件事影响了自己的性向。后来，他爸告诉他打不过就跑，不知是怕他被人强奸，还是根本没有听他说了什么随口糊弄他的，反正一语成谶，现在一个小臂比他粗三分之一，上臂是他的两倍，腿还不知道粗成什么样子的强壮外国人抓着他的命根子，他不得不在一辆充满老人味的旅游大巴上和这个陌生人发生关系。

往事不堪回首，王耀现在也没有空去回想，这都要操起来了，他可不能再去思考打炮和人生的意义，免得立即阳痿。这么说吧，他是睡过外国人的，不过都是和自己外貌体型差不多的亚洲人，白皮肤金头发的这是第一个，他有点紧张，同时非常的期待对方的那家伙。对方见他不再抗拒，算是同意和自己苟且，二话不说，抬脚往连成排的椅子上一跨，半卧在上面，王耀不客气的凑过去，急匆匆的拉起外国人的T恤，去看衣服下面的皮肤究竟有多白。这一看可就移不开视线了，外面是个大晴天，脏兮兮的车窗晕开了强烈的阳光，令车厢里明亮得十分均匀，他看到对方身材结实，腰腹硬邦邦的，没什么腰线，直咕隆桶的连在胯骨上，但肤色白得晃眼，质感十分的柔软，肚脐周围比发色稍深的体毛一直延伸到皮带扣下面，茂密卷曲的私处毛发叫人喉咙发痒，再往下，宽大的胯部中间支着个老大的帐篷。里面的家伙肯定不得了，单是看着，王耀的鼻尖和后背就冒出了细细的一层汗，这次搞不好是自己赚了。他在心里吸了一口气，扯着T恤下摆继续往上拉直到露出整块胸膛，那乳头乳晕的颜色都浅，也没片子里那么粉，就是比肤色深一些的米褐色，鼓鼓的奶子上覆着一层淡金色的体毛，细细的，看起来比下面的柔软很多，他忍不住摸了一把，还真是毛茸茸的。

而下边已经传来了金属撞击的声音，就这么眨眼的功夫，对方已经松开皮带脱起了裤子，王耀只见外国人屁股一抬，把牛仔裤连着内裤一起扯了下来，眼前白花花的一片，都没看清从里面‘咚’一下弹出来的东西，对方胳膊一伸使劲扯起了他的裤子，气势汹汹的，貌似在埋怨他磨磨蹭蹭的等个什么。王耀是硬了很久，但这没头没脑的就开始了，也没商量过谁上谁下，他是肯定不想在这种时刻会被人撞见的情况下光着屁股躺在脏兮兮的汽车座位上，而在上面连裤子都不用脱，只出根鸡巴，收拾起来方便快捷，想到这里，王耀急忙拉住自己的裤头问道，“你要怎么搞啊？”

外国人没有回应，搞就搞了，王耀婆婆妈妈的态度让人吃不消，他是等不了，作势要把王耀的内裤撕烂。勤俭节约穿破的内裤都要擦过窗户才能扔掉的王耀肯定不干，两人四手二十根指头扒拉了一番，最后拗不过人家的二头肌，被外国人把阴茎拽了出来，疼是有点疼，但那双热乎乎的大手几乎可以把整根阴茎都包裹起来，被捏着的感觉非常舒适，王耀‘嘶’的吸了一口气，抬眼就看到那颗金色的脑袋朝自己下身凑过来，看样子确实是对自己的鸡巴垂涎已久，迫切的要塞进嘴里口交。可这都什么时候了，哪有空慢慢的舔，他急忙把对方推到椅背上，示意他时不我待要做直接来。

这说来就来，外国人也不含糊，从脱下来的牛仔裤里摸出一个安全套，急吼吼的撕开，变魔术一样，啪叽一下就给王耀的阴茎穿戴整齐了。然后，他往后一靠，曲起一条腿，对着王耀微微打开，扶起自己半勃起的阴茎上上下下的搓了几下，那根看着就沉甸甸的东西立即直挺挺的竖了起来。光天化日的，王耀连上面的青筋都看得清清楚楚，就和个铁棍似的，几乎碰到了肚脐。这规模还真的只在黄片里见过，王耀舌头底下发酸，冒出了不少唾液，这回是换他真垂涎人家的鸡巴了。非常正常，男同性恋喜欢鸡巴天经地义，王耀目不转睛的盯着对方每次把包皮撸下来时露出的龟头，只想把这比鸡蛋还大的粉色东西含到喉咙的最深处。

对方发出几声含糊的呻吟，皱起眉头微微侧过头，王耀看到自己掀起的T恤下摆紧紧的勒在丰厚的胸口上，位置巧妙，两个乳头被勒得发硬，明显的凸了起来，顺带着连乳晕都胀大了一圈。这时候再干看着就不是人了，王耀咽下嘴里的口水，靠过去把曲起的腿朝边上推开，他也没去看，往自己套着安全套的阴茎上摸了一把，指头上蹭了点润滑剂就朝对方两腿之间的凹陷处塞。他有点急躁，动作不太温柔，一根指头都没进到一半就感觉到了强烈的抗拒，他低头想往那里吐点口水，但他们两个男人硬是钻在两排椅子中间，挨得近，看不清，瞄不准，呸了好几口，都不知道吐到哪里去了，插来插去还是干巴巴的。两人都有些着急，对方的沉重的呼吸喷到王耀耳边，显得很不耐烦，王耀只好把手指抽出来，伸到外国人面前，示意他舔湿了好做润滑，对方立即把脸转了过去。

这不是你自己的味嘛，王耀在心里嘀咕，有啥不乐意的？但这什么清洁工作都没做，谁会去舔，王耀更不会，只是这个时候，他心里只有一句知名的台词：想办法干他一炮！他灵机一动，连忙掏出西裤口袋里的眼霜，为了做生意，他时刻把商品带着身边给人试用，这个时候到底是派上了用处，而痔疮膏也终于物尽其用，找回了它的初心，不需要伪装成美容品，用到了屁眼上去，真是两全其美。王耀急着开工，啪叽挤出一大坨，也不管三七二一统统涂到了对方的阴囊下面，手指拨开茂密的阴毛，朝后面抹开，他不担心，药的配方他是看过的，也就是水，油，各种中药材，顶多有些清凉，说到底，痔疮膏用在屁股上能出什么问题？

膏药作为眼霜的销路不好，但在屁眼上的效果是惊人的，只融在（穴）口不融在手，在皱褶上细细的抹了两圈，轻轻一推手指就完全插了进去，他连忙加上第二根，没撑开几下，外国人已经催他快进去了。王耀觉得这人有受虐倾向，但他管不了对方的性癖，他认真的做好准备工作是为自己着想，毕竟这个工具一个人只有一根，他们也没配合过，一会儿进去了夹出点事，他找谁赔，那根外国货赔来也接不上。结果对方偷偷伸手过来，握着他的阴茎，细致的揉捏，挤个不停，意思大约是不马上插进去就叫他在这里射出来。王耀被烦的没有办法，一手勾起对方的一条腿准备开始，这不举不知道，一举才知道这两条腿多结实，重得差点让他不举，他只觉得双手瞬间挂上了两个练拳击用的沙袋，等鸡巴找准地方对上，已经是满头大汗了。

然而，就像是人在危机时刻会爆发出巨大的力量，普通人都可以举起千斤的房梁，身材中等偏瘦的王耀在性欲面前也变得力大无穷，他隔着橡胶制品感受到了入口的柔软和湿润，再想想手指在里面感受到的温度，心潮澎湃，立即成了奥运上的举重选手，一个跨步往前，手向上一抬举起两条腿，把自己塞了进去。被这么一顶，对方不由得挺起胸，腰上一用力，粗大的阴茎就贴到了王耀的肚子上。王耀往下一看，顿时和对方的马眼大眼瞪小眼起来，好嘛，直接超过了自己的肚脐，他在心里赞叹眼看着马眼里冒出一粒透明的圆圆的前列腺液，随着时不时抖动一下的阴茎，好像随时要滴下来，又觉得这大家伙有点可爱。必须承认，体型和人种是客观事实，大小确实是比不过人家，但没有水平的人才比只尺寸，懂得享受的都秉持着诸如‘更快、更硬、更强’这样类似奥林匹克口号的精神，力争的是超越自己。

王耀认为自己现在的硬度就非常可以，他也不知道为什么，这次的勃起特别硬，好像一把没入黄油的热刀子，轻而易举就插了一大半进去。可能是用了痔疮膏的关系，里面的触感和往常不一样，黏糊糊的，又有种涩涩的紧致感，王耀把套子往后拉了拉，浅浅的抽插了几下，对方就嗯嗯啊啊的叫了起来。他急忙放下两条腿去捂那张嘴，这里虽是荒郊野外，可不远处就几十个老头老太，傻逼司机小刘也在外面瞎转悠，这车门大开的，谁知道什么时候蹦上来个人把他们正做的好事看得一清二楚，吓出个脑中风心肌梗塞的。可这么一捂，叫床的声音不过是变得闷闷的，随着嘴里吐出的气息，长长短短的穿过王耀的指缝，简直就是在他的心头挠痒。这真是没法忍了，王耀在对方脸上揉了一把，重新抬起他的两条腿，一边一条，扛在肩上，身体重重的往下一压，把阴茎全部插进去了。

这外国人看似强硬，体毛又重，里面反而软得要命，王耀觉得自己就像被吸进去一样，不停的往狭窄的潮热之中钻。他耐着性子慢慢的往里面撞了几下，感到快感如电流一般直冲头顶，就不打算慢慢来了，直起上身，把对方的腿举得更高，开始迅速的抽插。外国人总算长了点眼力见，不再大声吆喝他们正在车上做爱，他咬住嘴唇，发出一种类似把脸蒙在被子里的呜咽声。王耀从来不知道一个人的外表和声音会有如此之大的反差，他偷偷停了几秒去看对方，只瞄到对方闭上的眼睛上那弯弯密密的金黄色睫毛，不过这么点时间，对方已经不耐烦哼出一声长音自动扭起了腰，他的动作幅度不大，只有括约肌箍紧的感觉特别强烈，里面软得好像已经失去了形状。王耀急忙用力的抽插了几下，立即感觉到肠壁紧紧的挤压拉扯他的阴茎，令他觉得身下的这个人从里到外都很吸引人。

周围有股清凉的中药味，外面有人在远处讲电话，而自己身下是咯吱作响的座椅和男人软绵绵的呻吟和喘息，这是王耀第一次和人在车上做，他以前是有过车震的幻想，只是没想过会在大巴上面，大学的时候，他碰见过那种场面，树林里停个小轿车，触电一样的原地震动。旅游大巴肯定比小汽车稳重多了，他还是担心自己和这体格的外国人把车屁股搞的东摇西晃。但是不知怎么的，这越是紧张，就越兴奋，腰就越是停不下来，王耀听肉体拍打的声音，他每次抽出来用力的插进去，都有不知名的液体随着啪啪声溅在两腿之间，座椅肯定是弄得乱七八糟了，他没法顾虑那么多，温热的黏膜似乎随着搅动自动蠕动起来，密切的包裹着他的阴茎，叫他的脑袋发晕。

这个时候，王耀终于是觉得不太妙了，自己什么时候做过这么荒唐的事？他抬起头，蒙着一层黄色灰尘的车窗依稀的照出了他的脸，他看到自己鼻头亮晶晶的，满是细汗，脑袋被夹在两条雪白的大腿中间，这两条腿高高竖起，就像在跳水上芭蕾。水上芭蕾在电视里见过，王耀回想，奥运会的时候，不过都是女人钻到水里两脚杵在水面上，只是，她们不穿袜子，腿间也不会冒出其他人的头。他看着清晰的印在玻璃上的两只穿着灰色袜子的大脚，心里非常清楚，在外面的人眼里，这车窗就是一个电视机——或许有人正在窥视，琢磨着车里这拿大顶的姿势，而他还在拼命摇着腰，因为他感到自己快要高潮了。

外国人单被干着，大概是没法射精的，一直把手伸进两人之间，试图去触摸没人理会的阴茎。但是他的手太大，王耀嫌硌得慌，每次用力顶进去都撞在硬邦邦的拳头上，胃里的午饭都要被殴打出来了，就一次次的把那只手拉出来，放到一边去。但外国人不干，又把手插进去，这么反复了几次，王耀只好抓住对方不安分的手，固定在散开的金发旁边，他没有用上死力气，因为他认为自己是压不住这双宽厚巨大的手的，然而对方却不再挣扎，就这么静静的蜷缩起手指，和他十指交叉，微微的握在一起，甜蜜得好像一对恋人。王耀觉得奇怪，没道理这么温驯的，他侧过头去看，发现自己的手陷在外国人关节粗大的手掌之中，显得那么小，简直像是女人的手。而对方的，不过是一双普通的男人的手，指甲剪得很短，除了大，没有任何特点，王耀却无缘无故的生出了一丝好奇，去触摸对方圆润光滑的指头。

非常奇怪，平凡无奇的触感让他分了神，他想到了什么，接着就毫无预兆的射了出来。突然的结束令场面比刚才还要尴尬，王耀把软下来的阴茎抽出来的时候，还能感觉到里面紧紧的吸吮着自己，十分的恋恋不舍，他想解释自己没有毛病，大概是最近没怎么做才显得这么仓促，平时不是这样的，又觉得没有这个必要。但王耀终究是个有道德水准的人，见对方没有爽到，想用手打出来也是一样的，他是真要帮忙的，只是对着这么大的家伙不得要领，不知道该怎么抓住它，上下左右东南西北各个方向都试过，每个方向都觉得不合适。犹豫来犹豫去的，车外稍远的地方传来了对话和脚步的声音，于是王耀站起来，不露声色的整理着身上的衣服，头也不回的走到了自己原本的位置上。

通常来说，王耀不是个无情的人，只是在公共交通工具上搞男男关系不光彩，就算所有人都支持个人有占用工作时间发泄性欲的权利，他也逃避不了清洁车厢内部的责任，毕竟是他和人性交把椅子弄脏的，想到清洗四十五个座位的椅套是一项多么繁重的劳动，他没有办法，只能假装什么都没有发生。买完东西的人陆续回到车上，车厢里又热闹了起了，王耀刻意不去看后面，找机会下车去帮几个大爷大娘提东西顺便把打了结的安全套扔得远一些，他嘴上头头是道的夸冤大头们眼光好特别会买，心里却乱糟糟的不知道该想点什么。人就是这样的，瘾一过，后悔的情绪就见缝插针一点一点的涌上来，他刚才爽得忘了一切 ，现在就苦思冥想自己怎么地就和一个全然陌生的人在大巴车后座上搞了起来，整个人都没了工作的心情。人凑齐之后，司机小刘才上车，问他怎么留在车上，和外国人单独相处聊了点什么，不会是在拍马屁，要人家介绍几个外国美女来认识吧？王耀应付的笑了笑，心想这马屁可是拍到了人家的屁眼里，不过，王耀也没有想错，他确实是一头扎进了这件屁事里，接下来的时间里，他反复思考自己怎么会这么的荒唐，下午的行程都是心不在焉随口应付过去的——王耀在景区里把一个仿古建筑的公共厕所讲解成了名胜古迹，害这群人又是拍照又是合影留念，顿时成为了景区里一道亮丽的风景线。

整个下午，王耀心里想的都是那个外国人，途中，得了空闲的时候，他查了查对方的资料，伊万·布拉金斯基，俄罗斯人，就读于本地的某所大学，是个留学生，非常年轻，才满二十岁。听同事说，本来是他姐姐和妹妹两个非常漂亮的姑娘结伴报的团，因为临时有事让自家兄弟来顶的。王耀看着同事发来的护照照片，想了又想，肯定自己在今天之前没有见过这个人，那么，一个外国人是怎么精准的知道自己的性向，又怎么这么的阴差阳错，把手伸进了自己裤裆里的呢？当然，这一切都可能只是因为这个叫伊万的俄罗斯人拳头够硬，不怕和人打架。

想到砂锅一样的拳头，不免想到那根非常可观的阴茎，然后就顺水推舟的联想起了零星的几个画面，王耀抬头照了照前面的后视镜，刚才被那两条毛腿刮得脸疼，好在没有发红，他怎么看自己的脸都觉得十分正常，肯定没人能从一张脸上看出性向。正对着后视镜，车在减速带上震了一下，视线一晃，瞥见了后座，但是离得远，也看不清坐在最后的那个外国人，王耀低下头，脑袋放空了一会儿，突然浮现出了对方垂下的睫毛，金灿灿的，恰似早晨从窗帘缝中落到枕边的一抹细小阳光，他心里一颤，终于还是忍不住，偷偷的回头去看。人家好好的坐在位置上，脸对着窗外，夕阳橙红色的光不断掠过那张脸，一会儿白一会儿红，阴影变幻多端，也看不出是睡着了，还是在看风景，反正盯了好一会儿，王耀是一点都没有看到对方的表情。

王耀越来越搞不懂这是怎么回事，刚才做完他像贼一样火速撤离的时候，好像是听到对方说了句话，这会儿给忘了，不过看对方保持沉默似乎刻意疏远样子他也不好意思去问。刚才大家下车参观游览，只有这人留在车上，王耀觉得尴尬，就当他身体不舒服，也没叫他下来，现在想起来，这是自己不对，不就是你情我愿的打了个炮，外国友人不远万里来到这里，有缘和自己相（肛）交一场，不需要搞成这样。王耀正想着一会儿找机会去和人家说说话，手往裤袋里一插，又摸到了那张钞票，不知道什么时候外国人又给塞了回来，他拿出来确认了一下，看到自己指缝里还夹着一根金色的阴毛，心里的感觉顿时变了味。这不对啊，王耀想，这难道是……自己让人给嫖了？而且才一百块？

所以说，人与人之间的沟通是十分重要的，显然，现在的问题绝对不是由于嫖资太少上，配不上一个野鸡旅游团的导游，虽然搞不清这一百块是为了什么，但王耀是越想越气，他堂堂正正的活到现在，即便不是完全的遵纪守法，也不会靠这种事赚钱，就算有天穷得响叮当，落魄到吃不上饭，他宁可选择吃家里那几箱痔疮膏来填饱肚子都不会去给别人当人肉按摩棒。等车到了宾馆，旅客们纷纷下车，深感受辱的王耀就站在车门口，等外国人下来，就一头凑过去，这个叫伊万的先是吓了一跳，还没反应过来，王耀已经把钱塞进他手里，扭头跑到队伍前面，领着大家进了宾馆大门。

虽然王耀单方面的认为他们已经没有交流的必要，但一个外国人千里迢迢来和他肛交了一场，其中必定存在着某种说不清道不明的神秘力量，于是，在安排好每组人入住的房间，发完房卡之后，就轮到他自己的房间出问题了。通常，王耀一个人住个单间，但这次，原本来的应该是伊万的姐姐和妹妹，旅行社为她们两人定的是双人标间，现在就伊万一个人睡，显得有点浪费，宾馆方面为了省出一个空房间，提议王耀和伊万住一起，暗示可以给他一点好处，大家都有得赚。常人看来两个男人两张床，也就一个晚上，没什么关系，在王耀眼里则存在着非常大的安全隐患，可不等他义正言辞的拒绝这个提议，旁边的伊万一个箭步并列到了他身边，对着前台小姐清清楚楚的说道，“我同意，我可以和王先生住在一起。”

王耀这才发现这人根本就会说中国话，不单会说，还说得非常流利，感到非常惊讶同时更加搞不懂他对自己的态度。王耀思索，这一会儿近一会儿远，一会儿打发乞丐一样的给一百块钱，一会儿要和自己睡一个屋子，感觉就是那首歌，《像雾像雨又像风》，叫人完全摸不着头脑，他想不明白，索性放弃了思考，不提意见了。关键还是他站在俄罗斯人旁边，发现自己才刚过人家肩膀一点点，再看看人家结实的胳膊和腰背，想起老父亲打不过就跑的谆谆教诲，也只好对同房的问题保持沉默。多数朴实无华的普通人，或者说，身体不太强壮不怎么抗揍的人都遵循着同一句话：惹不起躲得起。吃过晚饭，王耀也不回房间，那个伊万虎背熊腰如狼似虎，深怕和他共处一室给这三种动物啃得连骨头都不剩，他就在大厅里找人聊天。老头老太睡觉早，聊完了他们，他盯着找服务员清洁工聊，后来逮着两个厨子两个保安，五人在后门打扑克炸金花到十一点，厨子和保安被炸得焦头烂额实在受不了纷纷遁走，王耀不得不面对一个现实：回房睡觉。

刚打开房门的时候，他还有点紧张，但外国人已经睡下了，房间里只亮着一盏小小的夜灯，可以模糊的看到伊万睡在靠窗的那张床上，对进门的王耀没有任何反应。王耀嘟囔了一声，怪自己太神经过敏，翻出换洗衣物去厕所洗漱，但他对还是心有余悸，反复确认厕所门好好的锁上了，才开始脱衣服，要说他也不是怕真发生什么不法侵害，他怕的是像下午一样，两人动物似的在车上那样胡乱的搞一搞，搞的时候是高兴，搞完只会倍感空虚，觉得一切都毫无意义。王耀早已过了追求肉体快感的年纪，该玩的他都玩过了，同龄人多半成家立业，有些有了孩子，他知道自己不可能和他们一样，只是，他也需要人生的意义，一夜情的高潮不能解决这个问题，反而是平添困扰，叫他认清自己摆脱不了生理方面的欲望。

所以，洗完澡之后，王耀没有换上带来的睡衣，而是把西裤又穿了起来，他把上衣束进裤子里，把裤子高高的扎在腰上，裤链已经修好了，他在拉链头上系了根塑料扎带，扎带套在纽扣上，这下它是怎么都掉不来了，最后，他用力系上皮带，比平常还要紧一格，为的是不让裤子被人扯下来。做好了贞操的保卫工作，王耀才睡到床上，静静的躺了一会儿，他听到一步之遥的另一张床上传来长而深的呼吸声，他想伊万确实是睡着了，逐渐放下心来，缓缓睡去。就在迷糊的当口，突然觉得有人压过来，又有人往他裤裆里掏，王耀猛的惊醒，嗖的一声从床上跳了起来。

而房间里和他睡下去时一样，什么事都没有发生，床上只有他一个人，王耀朝四周看看，视线对上了被他吵起来的外国人，伊万刚醒，半眯着眼睛，看起来非常不高兴，“……我没有搞你。”他用中文说，声音闷闷的，肯定是王耀在半梦半醒的时候说了什么，让他生气了。

“我说什么了吗？”王耀问道，他想是因为总惦记着车上的事，惦记得太累了，产生了幻觉，怪只怪白天的情景给他留下了太深的印象，他控制不住的去反复回忆，连忙解释，“梦话，都是梦话……”

“我没有要搞你。”伊万又重复了一遍，听起来更加生气了。

王耀向他道歉，“当然，当然，是我做噩梦了。”说完他连忙钻回被子里，打算以躲避的态度息事宁人。周围确实安静了好一阵，但王耀依旧醒着，这么一闹，他没有丝毫的睡意了，同时，他知道伊万也没有睡着，对面的呼吸声和之前的不一样，等了很久，昏暗中终于幽幽的传来一句话，“……那你搞不搞啊？”

听到这个问题的瞬间，王耀彻底明白了自己睡不着的原因，他等的就是这句话，“搞！搞！搞！”他大叫着，噼里啪啦的迅速解开了勒得他呼吸困难的皮带，以掩耳不及迅雷的速度脱掉裤子，钻进了隔壁床上。

伊万的被窝让王耀发现自己是多么的冰冷，因为他一直都在想下午的事情，顺便把晚上还没发生的种种情形都一起幻想了出来，为了抑制大头里不断冒出来的奇思妙想和下面不断冒出小头来的鸡巴，他不得不用冷水洗澡。天还没有完全暖和起来，冷水冲胯下的滋味不好受，而伊万热得像一团火，王耀没有那么多讲究，毫无顾忌的同他热烈的接吻，一边拉开对方身上衣服，热气从短袖T恤下透出来，他伸出冰冷的手指去捏温暖的胸部。王耀早想这么干了，白天情况紧急，没好好玩，现在终于有了机会，他手掌摊平了贴上对方的胸口，顿时觉得陷进了一块热乎乎的豆腐之中，触感舒适，软得像女人的乳房。伊万觉得冷，往后缩了缩，王耀条件反射的握起手里的东西，一抓就是满满的一捧，握都握不住，只叫人觉得这么白乎乎的一大块，好像再用点力气就能从指缝里挤出奶油来。

外国的乳制品确实是不得了，王耀在心里赞叹，冷冰冰的大拇指压在对方乳头上，捏着乳晕又压又挤，几下就把乳头扣得又涨又硬，连同乳晕上的小颗粒腺体都凸了起来。说不清是舒服还疼，对方喉咙里发出几个不成调的音节，鼻子喷出一股气流，落到王耀脸上，他们嘴里都是宾馆里廉价牙膏的味道，不知道是生性粗鲁，缺乏经验，还是晚上没吃饱，外国人的吻技不怎样，好像啃玉米一样，来来回回的啃着王耀的嘴皮子。王耀本着为人师表的精神，仔细的缠着对方的舌头，舔过牙龈，给他吻出了感觉。伊万哼哼唧唧一副性欲高涨的样子，唇齿之间越发的恋恋不舍，但王耀还有其他想舔的东西，况且他感觉到那东西已经顶在了自己的腰上，连忙把舌头抽出来，口水都来不及咽下去，含糊不清的说了声，“帮你口交。”就埋头往裤裆钻去。

应该说王耀想这件事快要想破头了，毕竟这种规模的生殖器官不是人人都有的，他刚侧躺下来，伊万正好踢掉挂在脚踝上的内裤，配合的打开腿，将自己完全勃起的阴茎袒露在他面前。王耀凑近热烘烘的双腿之间，一手握住阴茎，一手撩起侧边的头发挂到耳后，手里的东西分量十足，充满了活力，他狡猾的用大拇指压住下面，指甲轻轻的掐了掐系带，满意的感觉到手中的阴茎跳动了一下，接着，他伸出舌头，抵住阴茎的前段，在已经变得湿漉漉的龟头上又是舔又是碾压，舌尖还假装不经意戳弄一下马眼，不等伊万叫出来，他脑袋老练的往下一杵，就将鸡蛋那么大的龟头整个含进了嘴里。阴茎被舌头托着，重重的擦过上颚，伊万喉咙口的尖叫急转直下变成了一声长长的，惬意的叹息。

这不是他第一次给人口交，王耀很清楚怎么避开牙齿，但考虑到自己从没对付过这么大的，所以他吞得很小心。巨大的阴茎在嘴里弹动，他慢慢的往口腔深处塞，一碰到喉咙口立即退出来让自己慢慢习惯，这东西虽然大，但就一些欧美黄片里的一样，不是很硬，充满了弹性，他也不敢太用力，反而怕给人咬坏了。奇怪的是阴茎的气味没有想象中浓烈，只有一股淡淡的腥膻和咸味，王耀吸了吸鼻子，觉得有什么不对，就去摸伊万的后面。一路摸过去，阴囊，会阴还有毛毛糙糙的阴毛都是干燥的，他揉了揉穴口的皱褶，觉得格外柔软清爽……这个骗子！王耀手指往里面一探就知道了，那里分明洗的干干净净甚至做过了浣肠，这是早就做好了打算，只等着自己来干他！想到这家伙刚才都在假装，给自己下套，他用力把手指插进去，狠狠的抽动了几下，对方的大腿立即颤抖了起来，发出几下急促的吸气声，王耀抬头去看，发现伊万支起了上半身，甚至是有些委屈的看着自己，他也不解释，相信本人知道是为了什么，他直接朝他摊开了腿，示意对方不要闲着，这里也有一根给他忙。

伊万个子大，要配合王耀的身高含住他的阴茎就必须把身体缩得很紧，看他窝起来，腰上的肉都堆在一起的样子，王耀倒觉得挺有意思的，而且，那张嘴好大，完全把自己的阴茎包进去了，口腔里又热，吸吮的力道也够劲。美中不足的是，大概是年纪轻经验不足，不知道控制节奏，有些笨拙。这个嘛，多做几次就好了，王耀随意的一想，专注起自己面前的这根东西了，既然后面做到了这步，也不要浪费，前后一起玩。然而他怕对方受不了刺激先射出来，虎口一圈勒住阴茎的根部，接着就来了几个深喉，虽然这么大的东西不可能全部吞进去，但王耀比较有经验，他尽量放松，深入到不能再往里面塞的地步，然后很有技巧性的咽口水，让喉咙口蠕动起来。伊万肯定没有被人这么弄过，他几乎是立即就吐掉了嘴里的阴茎，头往后仰，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟起来。

见对方的反应强烈，王耀也停止了这样的刺激，他肯定不会让他这么快就射出来的，王耀吐出大部分的阴茎，像吃棒棒糖似的只含着龟头，脑袋画圈，让敏感的前段在自己的口腔里转动，摩擦牙龈，一直到伊万的呻吟变得如同低低的哭泣才把嘴里的东西完全吐出来。王耀倒不是要给对方一个下马威，他只是想让伊万明白，床上谁的技术更好经验更丰富，由谁主导更好。而伊万看起来已经完全忘了他们正在搞69式，半阖着眼睛侧卧在床上，努力的保持清醒，但他的阴茎已经硬得怕是要爆炸了，王耀想，要不是自己料到他受不了这样的快感早早掐住，伊万肯定已经射出来了。

这个晚上不会这么快结束的，重头戏才刚刚开始，王耀慢慢往后面舔，从龟头束带沿着茎身下面一直舔到阴囊，这卵蛋也是老大一包，他小心的吸着一边，动作轻缓的揉着另一边，还时不时吹两口气。伊万也看不到下面，只好随着感觉接连惊叫了几声，王耀也没去管会不会被隔壁房间的听到，他同样被情欲冲昏了头脑，仔细的舔起了后穴。他在穴口的皱褶上吐口水，伸出舌头抹开，又用舌尖往里面戳刺，受到刺激的肛门立即缩紧，他只好吐出更多的口水，同时插入一根手指，拉开穴口，他看着自己的唾液渗过褶皱，流进暗红色的穴口里，于是开始用手指迅速的抽插。经过车上的那次，他基本知道伊万的前列腺在哪个位置，手指毫不客气的朝那个地方挤压，同时继续舔着阴囊和会阴，粗大的阴茎被刺激得不断流出透明的前列腺液，却因为被紧紧圈住了根部而迟迟无法射精。

很快，手指就增加到了三根，伊万嘴里的呻吟连贯起来，变得高昂而且清晰，他的阴茎斜靠在大腿上，尿裤子一般，在床单上留下一大块水渍，王耀给的刺激已经远远的超过了他之前的经验，现在只要能让他射精，他可以做任何事。王耀也知道，是时候了，他托起伊万的屁股，叫他趴跪在自己上方，撅起屁股，然后握住伊万垂下来的阴茎，像给奶牛挤牛奶一样，往下拉扯。后穴和阴茎的快感交织在一起，伊万一时恍惚，上半身软了下来，他撑不住自己，王耀只好曲起膝盖，由自己来托住他，但他觉得这样还不够，他压下伊万的腰，又把那根阴茎含进了嘴里。他用力吸吮，用舌头卷起龟头，粗鲁的摩擦顶端，同时，他依旧用手在伊万的后穴里抽插，另一只手则握住自己含不进去的那部分阴茎，配合的上下撸动。伊万只想着射精，他需要将感觉推上最高点，于是主动的在王耀的嘴里抽动，而他每次往下坐的时候，屁股里的手指也插得更深，前后夹击的情况下，没多久他就随着一声叹息射了出来。

王耀早有准备，反正伊万就插在自己食道口，他都没有尝到什么味道就咽了下去，嘴里的阴茎开始变软，他才有些不舍的吐出来，砸吧了一下嘴，感觉下颌发酸，嘴角有些疼，含着那么粗的东西就算破掉一点也是正常的，一切都在预料之中，而从喉咙里涌上来的腥味让他想看看自己的精液从伊万鼻子里呛出来的画面。不过，伊万似乎暂时没有力气给他口交了，他趴在王耀的腿上，呼吸颤抖，也不知道是太爽了，还是累的。反正王耀是觉得有点累了，刚才伊万整个上半身都压在他腿上，为了架住这个大个子，他可是一直都绷紧着下半身的肌肉，现在大腿和腰正因为用力过猛而微微颤抖，正要抱怨，伊万的腿也撑不住了，顺势就一屁股坐到了他的胸前。王耀以前坐办公室，现在他的工作事走街串巷，也是只见过没试过，但是，现在他终于体会到了胸口碎大石的感觉，不得不感叹，传统的街头杂技真是令人窒息。

他们都没有说话，房间里非常安静，伊万应该是在休息，而王耀在他屁股底下憋着一口气练习硬气功，此刻的情形和他钻进伊万的被子之前十分相似，也是在许久的沉默之后，昏暗之中又幽幽传来一句话，“你进来不？”于是，十秒前腰膝酸软四肢无力的王耀不知道从哪里冒出来了一股力气，一把推翻了身上的伊万，把巨大的外国人脸朝下压在了床上，这不能怪他，毕竟王耀一直都硬着，练习硬气功之后，就硬的更厉害了。

于是，这一夜就如王耀不愿发生的那样，搞来搞去，乱七八糟而且毫无意义，虽然王耀一直把享受生活的强奸这句话记在心里，但实际上，他享受了半宿的都是自愿性行为，勃起，交媾，搞得乱糟糟，做出以上一系列无意义的事并在最后倍感空虚的都是他自己。第二天，王耀起了个大早，因为他带的都是中老年人，老头老太起得早，他们无事可干就去宾馆的餐厅吃免费早餐，他也得早些去照看老人家们。而经过昨晚的胸口碎大石以及接下来各种体位的杂技，王耀是浑身酸软，胸口疼痛，洗过澡后，感觉清爽了很多，他站在镜子前看了一会儿，觉得特别无趣，脑袋空空的走出去穿衣服。

天还没亮，房间里昏昏沉沉的，伊万正在睡觉，深深的钻在被褥里，被子盖着他的脸，只露出乱蓬蓬的金发和半个手掌。王耀现在是知道事情的来龙去脉了，昨晚临睡前想起来的，但知道了不等于解决了问题，他穿戴整齐，站在一边看着这只手回想指头的触感，完全不知道怎么去解决眼前的这个问题。玄关的灯闪了一下，王耀突然想抽烟，或者说，王耀想的是借着抽烟离开这个房间，他没那么大的烟瘾，一大早刚起来也不该抽烟，所以他很清楚这是个逃避的借口。旅行团在这里的行程都结束了，吃过早餐，他要把这群人送去邻镇上游玩，那是自己和他们，和伊万说再见的时候，但最后，王耀还是挣扎了一下，‘嗳’的叫了床上的外国人一声，人家没醒，他就想，算了吧，扭头走出了房间。

把人送走，王耀就坐着小刘的车回了市里的家。现在是下班时间，本来他是可以休息一天的，但公司下午又叫他去接另一个团，他觉得累，准备回家睡到中午，吃过午饭再去集合的地方。王耀现在住的时候是拿他妈工伤事故的赔偿金买的，买得早，是个有些年头的老旧电梯房，但是地段很好，房子大，他爸出国之后就他一个人住了，和往常一样，回到家里，屋里空荡荡的，只有大量痔疮膏等着他。王耀往床上一躺，闭上眼睛却是怎么都睡不着，按理说他带了一天的团，又车上床上的操练，只睡了三四个小时，是该觉得困的，同样，按另一种理说，经过那样高强度的操练之后，两人之间的关系多少会发生一些变化，但伊万起床后也没来找他。他在餐厅里见到他了，看他坐那里吃了好几笼小笼包，上车还是坐最后一排，一路上都在打盹，最后走就走了，屁都没放一个。

这样好像也没什么不好，王耀确实想把这件事当做另一次平淡无奇的打炮，只是他心里清楚，事情没有这么简单。一开始，他不知道自己上个月去新开张酒吧曾遇到过伊万，因为他都没抬头去看人家，自然是认不出来的，那次王耀待了没几分钟就要走，走到门口被人在手里塞进一张纸条，他以前遇到过，看对眼了，要么直接搭讪，要么婉转点，给个联系方式，像这样把选择权留给对方感觉更礼貌一些。但那个时候王耀心里正烦着，烦的就是酒吧里这堆多是没有感情交流单纯找人发泄性欲的家伙，包括他自己，所以，当他看到几个数字从折起的纸张里透出来，立即觉得无聊透顶，他都懒得开口拒绝，就像对待路边发传单的一样，他收下纸条却不去看塞纸条过来的人，出门见到垃圾桶，马上就扔掉了。

他是把这件事忘得是干干净净了，直到昨天晚上大干一场两人都累得快要睡着的时候，伊万迷迷糊糊口齿不清的问他怎么不给自己打电话，王耀才想到他塞给自己的一百块纸币上似乎有一串铅笔写的数字。当然，他们拽着钱在他裤裆里掏来掏去的时候，他没想那么多，写着姓名地址电话号码各种乱七八糟的东西的钞票多得是。后来他才意识到，伊万八成也是一时找不到纸才写在钱上面的，但是，听那番话里的意思，似乎也不是真的要问清没打电话的原因，就是情绪上来了，埋怨他。伊万抱怨了一半，不等回答自个儿睡着了，王耀则没了睡意，他想，下车就把钱还给他了，哪儿来的没给他打电话这个说法？如果没想明白也就算了，糊里糊涂的睡过去第二天倒也能把整件事当成一车一床一夜的露水情缘，不幸的是，王耀从小到大记忆力都很好，他就是靠着过目不忘的本事通过万里挑一的考试的，这么一想，突然就想起了在酒吧门口被自己扔掉的那张纸条，虽然两次都只是匆匆一瞥，仔细回想便发觉两张纸上的数字排列非常相似，于是，各种细节一通，这两件事联系起来，成了一件。

明白是明白了，可又能怎么样？也不知道这个外国人费了多大劲把自己找出来，还真的是机缘巧合再次碰面，但他两次都执意把联系方式塞给自己足以说明他对自己的意思。被人追求也不是稀罕事，男的女的都追过他，女的王耀是从来不考虑的，他会以最快的速度找个合适的理由拒绝掉，看得上的男的可以试试，只是至今没有遇上一个他想交往下去的。但王耀试都不用试，就知道这个外国人是肯定不行的，首先外国人和他有文化差异，万一回国的话，他是不接受异地恋的；其次，这人看起来漂亮，全因为人种的关系，认真的说，伊万的长相在欧洲人里也就平均水准，鼻子太大，颧骨太高，牙齿不是非常整齐，皮肤有点粗糙……王耀琢磨着，但他的眼睛头发漂亮，个子高，体格不错，手掌很大，指头粗，应该说哪里都很粗，鸡巴粗，腰也粗，屁眼倒是很紧，里面热乎乎的，声音柔软，有股甜意，叫起来让人心里发酥……就是年纪小了点，有事没事脸上都有一股笑意，叫人捉摸不透在想什么……王耀找出伊万的优点和缺点反复比较，突然想到那人会不会又趁自己没留意把电话号码塞到了哪里去，急忙跳起来，浑身上下一摸，差点连裤裆都去翻一遍，看对方是不是把号码写到自己鸡巴上去了，结果什么都没找到。

也不奇怪，两次试图留下联系方式都被拒绝了，想来也应该把昨天发生的事当做是打炮，要是再孜孜不倦的追过来反而不正常。王耀想他们是不合适的，但他不能否认自己有点失望，他心里烦，怎么搞得和司机小刘一样，情况都没摸清楚就自说自话的认为有机会，越想就是越是觉得心头不舒服，不知道是被昨晚那块大石碎了胸口，还是为了别的事。王耀躺回了床上，一边划拉手机一边想这事得算工伤，但也琢磨不出寻求赔偿的途径，胡思乱想一番，回过神，发现自己正在旅游网站上查找飞俄罗斯各个城市的机票价格。

王耀现在不觉得恼火了，反而有些惊慌，猛然间，他想起了多年前的遭遇，有次他去外地出差，在汽车站公共厕所脏兮兮的墙上找到一串的电话号码，旁边写了个‘猴’字，他搞不懂，这是要找猴，还是在介绍自己是猴，或者是贩卖野生动物的不法分子，正如他现在的感觉，不知道自己是什么，要什么，并且可能会去做一件极其傻逼的事……王耀越是思考就越疑惑，但是冥冥之中，他好像意识到父亲说的那句话是什么意思了，急忙掏出手机给老王发了条微信，问他，“你怎么不跑呢？”

浑浑噩噩的等到中午，老王一直没回复，王耀也只得去上班，他勉强打起精神带着另一群老头老太来到昨天的景点，穿梭在其他旅游团队之中，时不时回头招呼他们要跟紧。他的脑袋扭来扭去，冷不防看到个高高的金头发杵在队伍的最后，王耀觉得肯定是自己想得太多产生了幻觉，就站定了，一直盯着看，他看着看着，直到那个俄罗斯人走到自己跟前，问道，“你怎么不打电话给我？”

这个问题对方昨天下午在车上问过，昨天晚上在床上问过，现在他又问了，事不过三，王耀想自己这次非得回答了，但往常巧舌如簧的他却不知道要怎么告诉对方纸条扔了钱还给你了自己根本没留号码，王耀假装思考，舔了舔嘴唇，傻不拉几的问道，“名单上没你啊，你没报我的团吧？”

伊万不知道王耀这是什么意思，他有点被搞糊涂了，就老实回答，“我自己来的。”

“行，一会坐我这辆车走。”王耀大致的往停车场方向一指，理直气壮，好像他大局在握，他们非这么做不可。

“去哪里？”伊万歪着头，他大概也搞不懂现在是什么状况，按理说，他被人睡了又睡，对方没有发展下去的意思，他却意犹未尽的找过来，硬是要重逢的场面要么浪漫一点，要么激烈一点，要么决绝一点，搞得温吞吞的反而让人觉得又好笑又好气。

“我数学不好，你来帮我背背你的号码。”王耀快三十了，智商正常，背下十一个数字肯定没有问题，而且他也不是什么经验都没有的处男，他很讨人喜欢，喜欢他的男女老少都有，过去他曾通过了万里挑一的全国性考试，割痔疮趴手术台上时还能扒着屁股瓣和医生有说有笑，即使全部积蓄变成了卖不出去的痔疮膏，也认为不管啥事咬咬牙总能过去的。这样一个铁骨铮铮的同性恋现在却感到手心冒汗，引导老头老太的小旗帜拿着粘手，同时他根本不知道自己在胡说点什么，只是闭上嘴容易露怯，就假装一本正经的回答他们之间最开始的问题，“等我背出来了，就给你打电话。”

然而他说的和心里想的完全是两件事，王耀想的都是刚才伊万走过来的画面，只是远远的看着对方朝自己走来，深藏在心底的，他真正想要的东西就冒了出来。胸膛里的心脏噗噗跳，好像一堆藏着暗火的薪柴遇上了新鲜空气，炸裂似的燃烧起来，王耀一直是知道的，他要爱情，要生活，要这两者紧紧的拧成一根绳子，他需要这根绳子牵住自己，不然这日子过得飘飘荡荡，心里没底，空虚得好像没有活着。只不过，王耀也知道，自己要的这根绳子可能撑起往后的人生，也可能把自己绞死，他弄不懂自己为什么要选择一个并不合适的对象，过去他有很多次更好的机会，但他从没有过现在的这种感觉，这种感觉让他宁愿那些更好的成了过眼云烟，只有眼前的事是重要的，因为他正对着自己的那棵歪脖子树，试着把自己挂上去。

伊万楞了一下笑起来，他摇着头喃喃自语，“……怎么觉得我来错了。”然后转头望向远处，不知在看什么，紧接着他咳嗽了一声，“早上，我上了车，车刚发动我就觉得自己得回来，毫无理由的，我就是，就是这么觉得……然后我就来了，费了老大的劲，这很奇怪，但我不知道为什么，我觉得自己得来……我觉得……”他用口音浓重的中文不清不楚的解释完，就看着对面的王耀，似乎把问题扔给了他，要他来说自己为什么而来。

不知道是午后阳光太灿烂的关系，还是一种错觉，王耀眼里伊万的脸有些发红，他甚至觉得这个腼腆的笑里蕴藏着许多的东西，伊万有些紧张，期待，忧虑……还有一点点的恼火，伊万正生着他自己不知为何而来的气，但王耀不知道如何回答这个问题，因为他还没有看过手机，不知道他爹老王回了他的消息，身经百战的老父亲告诉他，不管是跑到哪里，不管多努力的不去看不去想把一切都忘掉，只要有过了那种感觉，它就不会消失，天涯海角的跟着你。对于王耀来说，时候还没到，得过一段时间，要等恋爱开头的甜蜜期过去，他才会有切身的体会，明白那种感觉究竟是怎样的一种滋味，以及，等他开始逃跑了，才会知道，真的没有人逃离得了那种感觉。

仅在此刻，那种感觉还很浅很薄，问题只流于表面，简单的关乎爱与不爱，而实际上，他们都清楚自己为什么站在这里。在短暂的沉默之后，王耀使出了万能的回复方式，“嗳，反正，这不是来都来了嘛……”然后迅速转移了话题，“那个，你要是没什么事，明天等我下班了，去我那儿？”

“你那里有什么呢？”伊万暗示要是没点意思的东西他是不会去的，但谁都能从他微微低下的头和越来越轻的声音中看出，他只是因为害羞，在做最后的挣扎。

王耀挠挠眉毛，他那里确实什么都没有，只好坦白的说，“就是……有很多痔疮膏。”

可以看出，伊万的心思确实不在对话上，基本上他就没在听王耀说了什么，那双紫色的眼睛一眨不眨，只盯着对面的东方脸孔，答非所问，“听上去好像挺有意思的，那我去看看。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> ……其实，我这辈子第一篇同人搞的就是中露中，以前的老王还挺有老王的样子而随着岁月的流逝，我心中的老王逐渐和弱智吧里的王老汉融合在了一起……
> 
> 是我对老王的理解太自我了，越搞越奇怪十分抱歉，老王真是我老汉，我给这位爹跪了！
> 
> 真的，我心里也是有霸道王总的！想看高干子弟和贫穷留学生的中露想了不知多少年了，就，那种爸当官妈是旗人后代怎么算都是贵族开口就‘陪我玩两年送你去巴黎学艺术’这样的豪言壮语，经历过春夏秋冬爱恨情仇狗血淋头，最后是人民的名义，看着飞法国的航班的离港信息，独自回家啃窝头大约四十五万字的美丽长文，流水账水平就满足了，我这样的要求真的不高啊！！！
> 
> 那么哪里可以看到呢！！！


End file.
